


The Making of Travis 2

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	The Making of Travis 2

“What!” The monosyllable cut through the still, close air of the room, causing the fresh-faced technician to take a step backwards. 

He had been chosen to deliver the unwelcome news in the hope that his youthful good looks might distract the Supreme Empress. It wasn’t working.

“He just went berserk Ma’am. He had to be restrained or he’d have killed us all.”

“The reason?” To an observer, Servalan’s pose on the couch could have seemed relaxed, but the young man knew she was poised to strike. He gulped nervously.

“I understand he was depressed, Ma’am and resisted the retraining, so a decision was made to use an experimental drug. He reacted badly to it. He became violent and one of the guards shot him. We attempted to revive him but...” 

“Fools!” Servalan rose majestically and vented her rage by hurtling the glass she’d been nursing against the wall. It shattered, a splinter cutting the technician’s cheek. He knew better than to react and stood ramrod still as the blood trickled slowly from the wound. Ignoring him, the Supreme Empress swept past, the door swinging shut behind her. 

....

“I want him brought back.” 

“It may not be possible. The damage was extensive and the drugs used on him have compromised the material available to us. Tissue degeneration has been more rapid and extensive than is usual. The copy is unlikely to be exact.”

“You will do what you can!” The tone brooked no refusal and the tall pale woman inclined her head with solemn acquiescence.

....

Dr Havant resisted the urge to fidget as he waited. The slender figure in her silken gown eventually clicked off the console she was apparently studying and waved him to a seat.

“ What do you have for me?” she asked.

“This man,” he offered, handing her a data pad with the relevant information. “He’s just completed his training on the augmentation programme. A promising soldier, dedicated, loyal. Not an alpha, I’m afraid but his military experiences are similar to those of the original. Given the cloning failed...”

She scanned the information quickly.

“Suitable for implanting?” she queried.

“We believe so. He suffered a head injury during his early service which resulted in some memory loss. Fortunate really. It gives us a blank canvass to work on.”

“ Fortunate indeed. These are the salient memories you are to implant.” Servalan connected the data pad to her console and clicked her manicured nails against the hard surface of her desk as she waited for the information to download. Havant schooled himself to suppress his irritation at the noise from appearing on his face. 

“Here,” she said when the download completed. “ I think that is all you need. Concentrate on his hatred of Blake.” 

Havant took the data pad that Servalan extended towards him. 

“ And Doctor,” she continued. “As his appearance will differ from the original, see that his eye is removed and his arm amputated. The eye patch and biomechanics will help to maintain the illusion that this is Travis. Thank you. I believe that is all for now.”

He bowed his head respectfully and rose to leave.

“Oh Doctor,” she added in her musical voice as he reached the door. “Left eye, left arm. It wouldn’t do to get that wrong.”


End file.
